Shadow Mey
Aún recuerdo la calidez de los brazos de mi madre al entregarme, la sonrisa que tenía para intentar calmarme, y las mil y una lagrimas que derramó. Pero al final, si no quería hacer y hacerme esto, ¿por qué lo hizo? Esa es una de las preguntas que atormentan mi mente. ¿Acaso no fui una buena hija? Desde ese momento he estado sola, he desechado a cada persona que se acerca a mí, no merezco a nadie en mi vida y ellos no merecen tener una amiga desechada como yo. He comenzado a escribir en las paredes, a veces hago dibujos extraños y los que trabajan aquí se horrorizan al verlos. No controlo lo que hago, solo surge, mi mano comienza a hacer garabatos que al final terminan siendo dibujos de muertes brutales. Un niño llamado Matt se acerca a mí cada mañana y golpea mi ojo derecho, no entiendo por qué, pero creo que es para ganar respeto, así que mi ojo está hinchado y morado la mayoría del tiempo. La única paz que puedo encontrar es en la noche, cuando todos duermen: me gusta vagar por el orfanato y mirar la cara de cada niño y niña allí. Y también intento escapar, intento conectarme con mi madre para hacerle un millón de preguntas, o incluso solo saber su nombre. Aunque la llave la tiene la señorita Parks, la dueña del orfanato, he intentado muchas veces quitársela, pero solo he obtenido un regaño de su parte. Y hoy lo intentaré por milésima vez, pero será diferente, esta vez tengo que quitarle la llave aunque me esté regañando. Ya no me importa si me deja en otra habitación separada de todos, es lo que dice siempre que hará y aún estaba esperando que pasara, sería mejor así. Esperé que todos se durmieran mientras miraba la luna. Hasta que el último niño cayó en un profundo sueño. Caminé de puntillas con una sonrisa en el rosto, hoy volvería a ver a mi madre. Me di cuenta de que en los archivos del orfanato habría la información que necesitaba sobre mis padres. La señorita Parks estaba allí, pero no me vio, ya que me escondí debajo de una mesa de madera. En el momento en que la señorita salió, comencé a buscar el folio con mi nombre. Busqué por todos lados hasta que lo vi, mi salvación de este lugar, esa insignificante hoja iba a hacer que mi felicidad volviera. Estiré mi mano, pero no pude alcanzarla, así que tomé una silla y me paré encima de esta. Cuando lo tomé entre mis manos, me senté en esa misma silla a leerlo: Nombre de la madre: Amelia Hunt. Nombre del padre: Oliver Hunt. Me aprendí la dirección de memoria, como si de un trabajo se tratase, y dejé todo como estaba. Me moví por la oscuridad para que por si acaso nadie me viera, hasta que llegué a la pieza de la señorita. Abrí la puerta despacio y logré ver que estaba dormida. Gateé por la habitación hasta tomar la llave, la cual estaba completamente desprotegida, ya que hasta un niño de tres años podría tomarla. Al salir de su habitación tomé mi valija, la cual había preparado el día anterior sin que nadie se diera cuenta y abrí la puerta. El aire fresco golpeó mi rostro haciéndome estremecer, no recordaba el aroma de aquí afuera. Las del orfanato me contenían dentro porque creían que tenía algún tipo de desorden mental. Caminé recitando para mi interior la dirección de mi casa, sí, es mi casa, ya que mi madre vive allí. Llegué hasta un portón gris, el cual no me permitía entrar al gran jardín delantero de mi familia. Tuve que dar la vuelta. Caminaba con una sonrisa. Los brazos cálidos de mi madre me rodearían otra vez, derramaría sus lágrimas por mí, y sonreiría mientras me decía cuánto me amaba. Iba a tocar la puerta. Pero lo que vi en la ventana me quitó el habla y toda la humanidad que había en mí. Mi madre tenía otro hijo. Sabía que era ella por su sonrisa, por sus rasgos. Era igual a la foto que guardaba en el cajón, la cual abrazaba todas las noches. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas... ¿Cómo era eso posible? Mi madre me ama, seguramente pensaba que ella era yo. Pero el bebé ni siquiera era “ella” más bien era un “él”. La impotencia comenzó a invadir mi cuerpo, y no pude evitar caer al suelo. Estuve varios minutos viendo la felicidad en los rostros de mis padres con el niño, hasta que llegué a sentir un odio profundo hacia él. Mis pensamientos estaban llenos de frases como “por ti me dejaron”. Pero hasta yo sabía que era imposible, él era un bebé y yo era mucho mayor que él. Me sentí más fuerte por un momento, así que salté la cerca sin que nadie me viera. Esperé mucho tiempo hasta que mis padres se fueron a dormir. Me adentré en la casa por la ventana. Y vi los ojos azules del bebé resplandeciendo. Al yo aparecer en su vista comenzó a sonreír. Mi memoria estaba intacta, recordaba cada pasillo de esta casa, de alguna manera. El bebé comenzó a reír. Rápidamente tomé lo primero que vi en la cocina; una pequeña daga. ¿Por qué mi madre tenía una daga? Me acerqué al bebé y lo miré por unos segundos. Tallé una X en el lugar de su corazón, la sangre comenzó a salir. Él no merecía amar. Al momento que la daga se separó de su piel, comenzó a llorar. Adentré la daga en su corazón. Comencé a recitar una frase mientras enterraba cada vez más la daga su corazón. “You have done the wrong thing; you do not deserve to live.” - ¡Maia Hunt! – gritó mi madre horrorizada. - Madre, creí que ya no me recordabas – su mirada estaba atenta al bebé, el cual ya estaba muerto. Mi padre apareció por la puerta, al verme se asustó, pero se acercó a mí y me tomó de las muñecas. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas apuñalarlo, pero él sostenía mis muñecas con fuerza. Al intentarlo tanto, la daga cayó de mis manos. Logré tomar una tijera que había en una mesa mientras mi padre me llevaba a una habitación y la clavé en su estomago, él gritó de dolor, pero no paro. - Oliver, ¿qué estás haciendo? – preguntó mi madre aún horrorizada. Mi padre, o más bien ese hombre, no respondió y siguió caminando. Nos paramos en frente de una puerta de metal, la cual no recordaba –. No, Oliver, no matarás a mi hija – me asusté, pero al mismo tiempo sonreí, ella intentaba protegerme. Amelia se paró enfrente de su esposo impidiéndole pasar. - Si la quisieras no la hubieras abandonado – dijo él sin ningún rastro de alguna emoción. Mi madre se largó a llorar mientras balbuceaba frases incomprensibles, luego levantó su vista y susurró: - Lo siento mucho, Maia. - Te perdono – respondí. Mi padre no esperó más y movió a mi madre de allí, dejando ver lo que había dentro. Me empujó y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Me ató en una silla para que no me moviera y abrió un cajón, allí había una cuerda para la horca, ¿por qué tienen eso? - He esperado, Maia, que vinieras por mucho tiempo – fruncí el ceño aún sin comprender - Cuando eras pequeña, estaban tú y tu hermana en la cocina, arriba de la mesa. Sin razón alguna apuñalaste a tu hermana directo en el corazón – explicó. - Me abandonaron por eso – afirme. Él asintió. - Tu hermana aún está en coma. No sabemos si sobrevivirá, pero tú no. Has causado mucho dolor en esta familia y eso terminará ahora – no sentía nada, en realidad, ya no importaba si moría o no. Pues ya sabía por qué me habían abandonado, y no los culpo– Y lo has hecho otra vez – dijo – Has apuñalado a tu hermano en el corazón. No creo que haya otra manera de pararte que esta – pasó la cuerda por mi cuello y me desató de la silla, bruscamente me hizo pararme y ató mis manos. Moriría hoy, pero por fin había logrado ver a mi madre. No sentiría otro de sus abrazos, pero ahora sé que está arrepentida por lo que me hizo –. Adiós, hija. - Tú no eres mi padre. Tú me has roto el corazón, no mereces amar. No mereces a mi madre. Luego de decir eso, mi padre removió la silla y yo quedé colgando del techo. Luego de un tiempo cerré los ojos escuchando la cálida voz de mi madre diciendo: “Lo siento, Maia”, una y otra vez. Lo que me hizo enojar es que no me salvó, aún estaba con vida cuando ella entró a la habitación. Mi madre ahora es una persona más, en ese momento me di cuenta de que mi madre no me pedía disculpas por haberme abandonado, lo decía porque sabía que su esposo me haría esto. Creí que había muerto, pero abrí los ojos, me sentía diferente. Quité la cuerda de mi cuello y bajé, me miré en un espejo y vi que había cambiado, mis ropas estaban llenas de sangre, mi cabello era mucho más largo y mi ojo derecho, el cual golpeaba Matt, derramaba sangre a montón. El odio recorrió mi cuerpo, comencé a pensar cosas que nunca creí que pensaría; asesinar a mis padres. Tomé la tijera con sangre que mi padre había dejado, estaba extremadamente afilada, así que caminé por las sombras de la casa, porque eso era lo que me gustaban; las sombras, hasta llegar al cuarto de Oliver y Amelia, ya no les consideraba mis padres. Y cuando llegué clavé inmediatamente la tijera en el corazón de Oliver, el cual gritó despertando a Amelia. Ella miraba horrorizada la escena y era incapaz de moverse. Apuñalé millones de veces a Oliver, dejándolo completamente desfigurado. Amelia se tapó completamente con la manta. La miré con odio pero al mismo tiempo con pena: si solo ella me hubiera amado no estaríamos en esta situación, pero el destino me dio esta vida y me hizo ser lo que soy ahora. - ¿Crees que eso me parará? – pregunté, rompiendo la manta con la tijera – No me amaste, Samanta. Ahora mereces morir – mi tijera en su corazón y un grito de dolor de su parte – Siempre me gustaron tus ojos – dije acercando mi tijera a su ojo derecho. Alcé la tijera y la clavé en su ojo. La dejé vivir, solo para que sufriera. Todos estos años ella ha estado sola en su casa, ya no salía, y cada vez que yo podía iba a molestarla, le hacía uno o dos cortes y me iba. Ella no merecía morir, yo no le daría mi tiempo, ella no merecía la gigante casa que tenía, ella no me merecía, ella no merecía nada, ni siquiera vivir. ¿Y tú, mereces vivir? Categoría:Mentes trastornadas